


This May Have Been A Bad Idea

by ZombieHam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHam/pseuds/ZombieHam
Summary: After a night out with Alex and Maggie, Kara ends up drunk and wanting to spend time with Lena. Lena has no choice but to look after Kara and laugh at her antics.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 581





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching Supergirl from the start again, and I just HAD to write something. I'm imagining this taking place sometime near the start of Season 3, but in an alternate universe where Kara handles Mon-El's departure a bit better.
> 
> Mostly I just like writing dialogue, and the idea of writing drunk Kara was too fun to resist.
> 
> I'm kind of out of practice with writing, but I hope y'all enjoy this anyway.

Alex made her way through the alien crowd back to the table she’d been occupying at the bar, handing Maggie a beer before opening her own. She took a swig, then gestured with the bottle towards Kara, sitting opposite them and engrossed in something on her phone.

“Thanks for getting my sister wasted,” Alex said.

“Don’t put this on me, Danvers,” Maggie replied. “You’re the one who wanted her to relax for once.”

“Yeah, that may have been a bad idea.”

Alex grabbed the empty bottle in front of Kara, noting the delay as Kara’s eyes tried to follow the movement before shaking her head and looking back at her phone.

“What did she even drink? I can’t read this label,” Alex shoved the bottle in front of Maggie.

“It’s some kind of moon vodka, I dunno,” Maggie said.

“Well it sure hit her fast.” Alex looked back at her sister, “You doing okay Kara?”

Kara looked up with a huge grin. “Doin’ great!”

“Awesome, does that mean you’re ready to talk about what’s been bothering you?” Alex asked.

Kara’s face fell. “Don’ worry about it, ‘m okay.”

Kara turned her attention back to her phone, and Alex shared a look with Maggie, then leaned closer to talk.

“She was heartbroken when Mon-El first left, but she recovered,” Alex whispered. “She was doing so well, but this last week she’s just been...flat, I guess? Not herself.”

Maggie nodded. “I’ve noticed. Any ideas?”

“None, she won’t talk about it. Maybe boy troubles?”

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Maybe  _ girl  _ troubles?”

Alex let out a laugh. “Um, no. Kara’s not gay. She’s dated men before.”

“So have you.”

“That’s different. I...look, I think I’d know if my sister was into girls.”

“Don’t be so sure about that, babe. I love your confidence, but you’re still a baby gay. Your gaydar isn’t properly calibrated yet,” Maggie said with a smile.

“That is not true!” Alex pointed to Maggie with the hand still holding her beer.

Maggie sighed. “Okay, let’s solve this case. When someone’s drunk, who do they text and call?”

“Oh that’s easy, their exes. Or crushes,” Alex answered without hesitation.

“Exclusively, right?”

“For sure,” Alex nodded.

“Hey Kara?” Maggie grinned, not breaking eye-contact with Alex.

Kara jerked her head up. “Hmm? Yesh?”

“Who’ve you been texting for the last hour?”

“Lena.” Kara looked back at her phone, giving a wistful sigh. “I miss her.”

“You see?” Maggie leaned back in her chair, the very picture of smugness.

“Wow,” Alex said, eyes wide.

-

Lena hadn’t even noticed she had fallen asleep with her head on her desk until the buzzing noise made her sit up, blinking away the haze of fatigue. She fumbled for her phone a few times before regaining enough control in her arms to grab it properly, and answered it without looking.

“Hello?”

“Where you?”

“...Kara?”

“Yeah thas me. Where are you Lena? I wanna see you!” The words were slurred, practically shouted over sounds of music and other conversations in the background.

Lena’s lips twitched into a slight smile. “Are you drunk?”

Kara lets out a snort. “Of cour...of  _ course  _ not! No way,  _ you  _ are!” she said, clearly taking extra care to pronounce the words correctly.

“What time is it?” She checked her watch, gasping at what she saw. “Oh, 1am.”

“S’late! Where are you?” Kara repeated.

“I’m still at the office, but I really should be at home. Where are  _ you? _ ” Lena began gathering her things as she spoke, getting ready to leave.

“I’m at a secret-” she lowered her voice to what was probably intended to be a conspiratorial whisper, but was still too loud, “I mean, ‘m at a secret alien _bar!”_

Lena paused. “A  _ what? _ ”

“I said I’m at-”

“No no, I heard what you said. Why are you there? Is it for a story?”

“Nah, Alex n’ Maggie invited me.”

Lena let out a sigh of relief at the knowledge that at least Kara was with friends.

“But they went home...a little while ago I think,” Kara continued.

Lena squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fuck.”

“Whas wrong?”

“Give me the address Kara. I’m coming to get you.”

-

After hanging up so she could call one of her private drivers to take her to Kara, Lena noticed a few texts she must have received while dozing off. A lot of texts, actually, and all from Kara. She began scrolling through them for a moment before shaking her head and calling her driver.

On the elevator ride down, she opened the messages again.

**11:23pm - Kara:** How was your day? Mine was okay.

**11:24pm - Kara:** Work was A Lot, but then Alex invited me to hang out with her and Maggie tonight.

**11:26pm - Kara:** We ended up at this bar. I don’t really drink much but I can use the break honestly.

**11:28pm - Kara:** You’re probably in bed, sorry to bother you

**11:29pm - Kara:** Sleep well. Talk tomorrow :)

Lena smiled to herself as she left the elevator. She always liked Kara’s texting style, like a stream of consciousness. She didn’t seem to feel the need to carefully pick and choose her words like Lena did. It might be annoying coming from other people, but Lena found it charming when Kara did it.

The car was already waiting when she left the building, so Lena got in and gave the address to her driver. Once the car started moving, she turned her attention back to the rest of her texts.

**12:02am - Kara:** lea

**12:02am - Kara:** lena

**12:04am - Kara:** i need to tell yo smthg

**12:05am - Kara:** im suprgl

**12:05am - Kara:** i m sup

**12:07am - Kara:** SUperb

**12:07am - Kara:** ??

**12:08am - Kara:** omg

**12:09am - Kara:** ur superb :))

**12:18am - Kara:** i miss yo

**12:20am - Kara:** can we plz get lucnh soon

**12:21am - Kara:** or dinner

**12:23am - Kara:** brekfast mabey?

**12:29am - Kara:** les just hang out

**12:35am - Kara:** nex time ill invi te you to drnk with us

**12:38am - Kara:** u deserv to relx somtimes

**12:55am - Kara:** can we tlk?

**1:06am - Kara:** im call u nw

Lena put down her phone, her smile much wider than she normally liked to show. Kara had a way of breaking through the walls she’d spent years building, which Lena found both alarming and thrilling.

A few minutes later the car stopped, and Lena was helping a very unstable Kara into the back seat.

“You’re my hero Lena,” Kara slurred as she collapsed onto the leather. “I bet you’re Supergirl’s hero too.”

“I’m happy to help, though I think you give me too much credit,” Lena said.

Kara shook her head, crossing her arms in an exaggerated way. “Nup! Not enough credit.”

Lena chuckled quietly. “We’ll have to agree to disagree.”

The car lurched forward and Kara slumped back in her seat, sighing and closing her eyes. After only a moment she sat up with a gasp, turning to look at Lena with wide, serious eyes.

“What’s wrong Kara?”

“If you’re here...who’s driving the car?”

Lena shook her head with a smile. “My driver, Sebastian. You’ve met him.”

Kara turned to look at the tinted window separating them from the driver, then back at Lena with a frown. “What? No I’ve have not!”

“He’s taken us to lunch several times.”

“I’m don’t think so,” Kara shook her head, then took a second to focus her eyes back on Lena. “I cannot believe you’d lie to me like this.”

Lena shook her head with a smile, and Kara’s serious expression slowly morphed into a matching grin before she looked out the window.

“Whe.. _ where  _ are we going?” Kara asked.

“My apartment. It’s closer than yours, and I don’t think you should be alone at the moment.”

Kara squinted, thinking hard about something. “Have I seen your aparm...ampartm...the place where you live before?”

“This would be the first time,” Lena said with a smile.

Kara gasped, loud and alarming. “We going to have a sleepover?”

Lena thought for a second, then nodded slowly. “I suppose we are, yes.”

“Yes!” Kara grinned and raised a fist in the air.

“Tell me about your night Kara,” Lena said after a brief pause.

“It was okay I guess,” Kara said. “Alex said I needed to ‘stop being so fuckin’ moody’, so she thought some drinks would help.”

“How many drinks, exactly?”

“Just one. I think it was space booze.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Because you were at an alien bar.”

“Yesh.”

“Is there a specific reason you went there?”

“Because,” Kara leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper. “I’m an aliem.”

Kara closed one eye, then the other, and it took Lena a moment to realise she was attempting to wink. Kara snorted loudly as she broke into laughter.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Fine, you don’t have to tell me. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

Kara wiped a tear from her eye as her laughter faded. “I was, promise. Pinky promise.”

“Alex and Maggie just abandoned you though,” Lena said.

“Iss okay. I think they just wanted to get home and…” Kara looked around as if afraid of being overheard, then dropped her voice to a whisper, “do the business.”

“The...business? I’m not sure I follow,” Lena said with a frown.

Kara nodded. “I mean they’re gonna FUCK!.”

Lena’s mouth hung open for a moment. “Kara Danvers, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before. It seems I’m rubbing off on you.”

“You could do that if you wanted to, I don’t mind,” Kara mumbled, facing away from Lena.

“What was that?”

Kara turned back, raising her voice. “I swear, like, aaaall the time. Jus’ ask Alex.”

“I’m not sure I believe you.”

Kara’s expression shifted to one that Lena could only think to describe as mischievous.

“Shit,” Kara said. “Shit hell fuck fuck fuck fuck!”

While this went on, Lena couldn’t stop herself from bursting into laughter. Kara smiled even harder before taking a deep breath.

“CU-”

Lena immediately clapped a hand over Kara’s mouth. “Okay okay, you’ve made your point Kara. My god.”

Kara broke down into giggles, which quickly spread to Lena as well.

-

Getting Kara from the car to the building was difficult for Lena, and the security guard smiled knowingly but thankfully didn’t comment on the situation. But the biggest challenge was keeping Kara upright during the long elevator ride to the top floor. She was deceptively heavy and strong.

Kara’s legs wobbled and she stumbled out of Lena’s grasp and into the elevator wall. “Are we flying?”

“It’s just the elevator Kara, we can’t fly.”

“Hah!”

When they finally entered Lena’s spacious apartment, Kara leaned back against the front door and slid down to the floor.

“I can’t go any further,” she mumbled, her head drooping and eyes closed.

“At least let me help you to the couch, you’re almost there.”

Lena held out both arms to Kara, who sighed as she looked up at her. Kara grabbed the offered hands, but misjudged her strength as she pulled, causing Lena to stumble to her knees in front of her. Kara suddenly felt energised from the panic.

“Oh no, sorry Lena! Are you okay?”

“That’s quite alright. You’re stronger than you look.”

“I am!”

The pair helped each other up (Kara remembering to be gentle this time), and made their way to the incredibly expensive white couch. As soon as she made contact, Kara let out a relaxed groan and sank further into the cushions.

“God, this is comfier than my couch.”

Lena smiled. “Glad you approve. Stay right here, I’ll be right back.”

“You got it boss,” Kara said with a grin, before pointing finger-guns at Lena and making sound-effects for them.

“You’re adorable,” Lena said as she walked away.

“You are,” Kara said quietly.

A few minutes later, Lena returned with an armful of supplies, putting them on the nearby table one-by-one.

“Okay, the bathroom’s that way if you need it. Here’s a bottle of water and some painkillers for your inevitable hangover tomorrow, here’s some of my pyjamas that  _ should  _ fit you. And this is for sleeping.” Lena held up the last item, a folded blanket, and began unfolding it to lay it over Kara’s legs. Lena sat next to her and put a hand on her arm. “Is there anything else you need?”

Kara looked into Lena’s eyes and slowly brought up a hand to rest on Lena’s cheek. She gently stroked it, brushing a thumb over Lena’s bottom lip and slightly smudging her deep red lipstick.

“You’re really pretty,” Kara said with her eyes wide, in complete awe of the other woman.

Pink began to creep across Lena’s face as Kara leaned forward, eyes closed. She put a firm hand on Kara’s shoulder and pushed her away.

“Kara, I-”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Lena.”

“It’s alright, just-”

Kara looked down, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. “I shouldn’t have ‘sumed...assumed. It won’t happen again, now I know you don’t wanna kiss me.”

“I...didn’t say that.”

Kara’s head snapped back up to look at Lena, hope etched on her face.

“Kara, you’re incredibly drunk right now, and I’m far too much of a gentlewoman to take advantage of you like that.”

“But-”

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand as she stood up. “When you wake up tomorrow. When you’re sober and you’ve worked through your hangover, if you  _ still  _ want to kiss me…” Lena paused to give a sultry smile. “...Then I’d love to talk about it. Deal?”

“Deal,” Kara said with a smile as she squeezed Lena’s hand.

Lena let go and began walking down to her bedroom. “Sweet dreams.”

“G’night Lena. Love you.”

Lena hesitated. “...Love you too Kara,” she said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up with a hangover and Lena takes care of her. Then Kara has a bit of a freakout to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to add another chapter, but I couldn't resist, I hope you like it!

Kara dreamed of long dark hair and red, red smiling lips that were always just a little too far away to kiss. When she finally awoke she rolled over, hissing at the sudden burst of pain. “Oh Rao, my head!”

“What did you say?”

Kara flinched at the unexpected other voice in the room. “Lena? Uhh, I said...oh _wow_ , my head. What are you doing in my apartment?”

“We’re in _my_ apartment, Kara.”

Kara finally opened her eyes, then immediately snapped them shut as a new flare of pain washed over her. Opening them again, very slightly so she was practically squinting, she could just make out a person-shaped blur standing on the other side of the room. Kara slowly eased her eyes open more, letting the picture come into focus.

The room was dark as the curtains covering the massive wall-sized window were closed, though sunlight was peeking through the gaps and providing just enough light to see. Kara lay on one of the couches in the lounge half of the room while Lena was illuminated by a thin sunbeam in the kitchen half of the room, organising some things on the large marble counters dividing the two halves.

Kara felt her cheeks heat up at the other woman’s natural, relaxed beauty. Lena wore no make-up, her hair messily spilled down over her shoulders, and she was wearing a purple silk robe. Kara had never seen her look so casual before, and doubted many people had.

Kara sat up (slowly, gently) and reached up to adjust her glasses, but only touched her face. She felt a surge of panic at the possibility of Lena seeing her without them, but took a deep breath and relaxed a little when she realised she was still in the darkness. She looked around, spotting them next to a pile of her clothes on the table in front of her. She put them on and made a show of blinking a few times and looking around, as if she could only now see clearly.

“That’s better,” Kara said, a bit louder than necessary. “Hey.”

Lena looked up at her with a smile. “Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

Kara smiled back, but with less enthusiasm than usual. “Not great. This is kind of like what Kryptonite feels like. Um, probably. For Supergirl, I mean. ”

Lena chuckled. “You’re still feeling a bit out of sorts, huh?”

Kara nodded. “Mmmm.”

“Well, lucky for you I’ve arranged some things to help you recover. You can start with the painkillers on the table.”

“The...hmm?” Kara looked down at the table in front of her.

“I put them there last night. You don’t remember? They’re probably under your clothes.”

Kara lifted up the messy pile of her clothes, revealing a bottle of painkillers and a bottle of water. “Oh, neato. Thankyou, Lena of Yesterday.”

Lena shook her head with a smile, then turned her attention back to the countertop in front of her as Kara washed a few of the pills down.

“Next on the agenda is food,” Lena said. “I’ve got a few options here because I wasn’t sure. So tell me, what does Kara Danvers like to eat when she’s hungover?”

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times before responding. “I...have no clue.”

“Oh come now, you must have _some_ idea. What did you eat last time?”

“I’ve actually never…”

Lena’s eyes widened and slowly, her lips curled into a smirk. “Don’t tell me...is this baby’s first hangover?”

Kara pulled the blankets completely over her head. “Don’t tease me,” she said, voice muffled.

“I’m not teasing. Well...maybe a little,” Lena said. “ But I _do_ want you to feel better darling, so you should eat something if you can.”

Kara peeked her face out from the blankets, keeping them wrapped around the rest of her as she stood up and shuffled over to Lena.

“Mmmokay, I’ll try,” Kara mumbled.

Lena pointed to the food she had arranged on the countertop. “We’ve got coffee, some bacon and eggs, toast, fruit, cereal, cupcakes, and a few croissants.”

Kara gasped. “Woah. You are my favourite person in the universe!”

Lena smiled and looked down, her cheeks turning slightly pink at the compliment. “You’re too kind to me.” She looked back up and gestured to the counter. “So, what do you feel like?”

“I kind of want all of it.”

-

A few minutes later, warm sunshine flooded the room as Kara and Lena were sitting at the counter with their food (a piece of toast and a banana for Lena, and a little sample of everything for Kara) and their coffee (black for Lena, milk and a ridiculous amount of sugar for Kara).

“I’m surprised you’re not begging me to close the curtains,” Lena said. “When I’m hungover I can barely handle anything other than complete darkness.”

Kara closed her eyes and tipped her head back, feeling the sun wash over her. She let out a relaxed sigh and smiled. “The sun always makes me feel better.”

“You’re a strange one Kara Danvers,” Lena said, but with no insult present in her tone. Her voice was soft, affectionate, and her expression matched.

“I’m choosing to take that as a compliment,” Kara said, gesturing towards Lena with a piece of bacon skewered on the end of a fork.

“Good,” Lena said quietly as she lifted up her mug, pausing before reaching her lips. “I have to ask. What do you remember about last night?” she asked.

Kara looked at the ceiling in thought as she chewed on a piece of toast. After swallowing, she looked back at Lena. “A bit. I remember being at the bar with Alex and Maggie-”

“The alien bar?” Lena interrupted.

Kara nodded.

“I have further questions about that, but they can wait,” Lena said. “Sorry, continue.”

“Right, um. I sent you a few texts. And I remember they offered to share a cab, but I didn’t want to leave yet. And then…Oh!” Kara snapped her fingers. “Did you call me?”

Lena’s lips quirked into a smile. “You called me actually.”

“Close enough! After that...you picked me up.” Kara’s eyes widened and she blushed. “Oh, I swore a bunch in the car.”

“That you did.”

“And then, um. You brought me back here. I remember the elevator ride, and flooping on the couch,”

“I’m sorry, _flooping_ on the couch?”

Kara waved a hand (still holding her fork) in dismissal. “It means what it sounds like. I flooped on the couch, and I guess I crashed pretty hard.”

Lena nodded slowly, but said nothing. Kara felt more uneasy with every second the silence dragged on. She finally put her fork down.

“What is it?” Kara asked when she couldn’t handle it anymore.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s obviously something. What happened?” Kara asked, nearly in a panic.

“You don’t remember our conversation before you went to sleep?”

Kara covered her mouth. “Oh no. Did I say something embarrassing?”

“No it wasn’t like that, it-”

A buzzing sound interrupted Lena. She frowned and looked at her phone that was on the edge of the counter. She made a groan of frustration as she grabbed it.

“I’m sorry Kara, I have to take this. Work stuff, I’ll probably be about 15 minutes.. But we’ll continue this when I’m done, okay?”

Kara nodded. Lena gave her a strained smile, then answered the call as she walked to the bedroom to talk in private. As soon as the door was closed, Kara rushed to the table by the couch and grabbed her own phone. She heard the plastic creak in her tight grip, and had to consciously hold back her strength to avoid smashing the device as she frantically opened her contacts and started a call.

Alex picked up on the third ring. “He-”

“I need some help,” Kara blurted. “Sorry, hi, how are you? Please help me.”

“I...do you need regular help or _super_ help?”

“Uhh…what?”

Alex huffed. “Are you asking as Kara, or-”

“Asking as Kara, yeah.”

“Okay, tell me what’s going on. And remember to breathe.”

Kara took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then released it. “Okay. So after you and Maggie left, I ended up going home with Lena-”

“Oh my god, did you _sleep_ with Lena _?_ ”

“No no no, it’s not how it sounds. I slept on her couch.”

Another voice came through the phone, more distant than Alex’s: “Your sister got lucky?”

“Unclear,” Alex replied, her voice slightly muffled.

Kara covered her face with a hand. “Is that Maggie?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to go to another room?”

“No don’t go, I need the gossip,” Maggie said, almost pleading.

Kara sighed. “I guess it’s fine if she hears. I know you guys tell each other everything anyway.”

“Great, I’ll put you on speaker-phone then,” Alex said.

Kara heard the room on the other side of the call get louder, then a _clunk_ as Alex put the phone on a hard surface.

“Hey Little Danvers,” Maggie said, her tone just a bit playful.

“Hey there, welcome to my embarrassing meltdown,” Kara said.

“Do you need a hug? You want to whoosh over here and talk in person?” Alex asked.

Kara gave a small groan. “I shouldn’t. Lena’s just on a call in the next room.”

“You’re still at her place?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, and I don’t want to risk her coming back to the room and thinking I left without saying goodbye.”

“That’s fair,” Alex said. “Better hurry and tell us what the issue is then, because so far you’re just telling us that you got to spend the night with a cute girl.”

“ _Near_ a cute- I didn’t- I don’t think she’s cute. You can’t prove that I do,” Kara rambled without taking a breath.

Maggie chuckled. “Oh Kara, you’re a gay disaster right now.”

“What? No! I’m a...bisexual disaster, I think?” Kara mumbled.

Through the phone Kara heard a light _thump_ sound.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for?” Alex asked.

“I _told_ you,” Maggie said, almost shouting.

Kara frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alex said. “We’re absolutely going to circle back to the fact that you’ve definitely got the hots for Lena, Later. But for now just tell us what happened.”

“Okay.” Kara let out a deep sigh. “So after you two went home to...to... _do the business-_ ”

“Do the _what?”_ Maggie asked, voice sounding on the verge of bursting into laughter.

“Nobody calls it that,” Alex said at the same time.

“Not important right now!” Kara hissed. “After you left, I called Lena. We talked, then she picked me up and took me to hers. I was...pretty drunk, and she said I shouldn’t be alone.”

“Kara…” Alex hesitated for a moment, her voice slipping into a tone of concern. “Did she...do something to make you uncomfortable?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“You were wasted, and she brought you back to her place. You were freaking out about before, did Lena take advantage of you or something?”

Kara gasped. “Oh wow! No, Alex, definitely not. I didn’t mean to put that in your head.”

Alex let out a relieved sigh. “Good, I just had to make sure. I like Lena, but I’d kick her ass if she messed with you.”

“I’d help,” Maggie piped up.

“Thanks guys. I think.” Kara cleared her throat. “Right, where was I? ...Oh, she took me to hers, brought me a blanket and pyjamas and water, and I flooped on the couch.”

“You what?” Maggie asked.

“It means what it sounds like,” Alex replied.

“Yeah. Anyway next I remember it was morning. I was still on the couch and Lena was making breakfast for us. We ate and talked for a bit, and it was all fine until she asked if I remembered our conversation before we went to sleep last night.”

“Why would that make things weird? What did you talk about last night?” Maggie asked.

“That’s the thing, I have no clue!” Kara said loudly, then looked to make sure the bedroom door was still closed. She lowered her voice. “She seemed kinda...disappointed that I didn’t remember. But then she had to take a work call before we could get into it.”

“So instead of waiting to talk to Lena about it like a normal person, you immediately called me and ranted yourself into a panic about it?” Alex asked.

“That...would be the situation, yes,” Kara said. “But what if I said something embarrassing? Or maybe I told her I’m…” she slipped into a whisper and held up a hand to cover her mouth as if anyone was around to read her lips, “you-know-who.”

“Whatever happened, we can deal with it,” Alex said with confidence, and with no hesitation.

“Mmm.” Kara hadn’t heard any of that, distracted by something just at the corner of her eye. She moved her hand away from her mouth and turned it to look closer, mumbling “what _is_ that?”

“I don’t think she’s even listening,” Maggie said quietly.

There was a dark red smudge on the tip of Kara’s thumb, and she frowned as she tried to work out what it was. The colour didn’t match anything from her breakfast, and if it was blood then it obviously couldn’t have been her own. She brought her hand closer to her face again to sniff it, immediately recognising the scent.

“Lipstick?” Kara said to herself, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Kara, you’re going to have to talk us through whatever’s going on there,” Alex said, sounding more annoyed than concerned.

Kara gasped as the memory hit her all at once. She remembered Lena’s green eyes seeming so bright, so clear despite Kara’s blurry vision. She remembered touching Lena’s cheek, touching her lips and smudging her lipstick. She remembered the overwhelming urge to lean forwards and kiss Lena, something she’d been wanting to do for months. She remembered Lena pushing her away, gently, kindly. But most of all she remembered one of the last things Lena said to her the previous night.

_When you wake up tomorrow. When you’re sober and you’ve worked through your hangover, if you still want to kiss me…Then I’d love to talk about it. Deal?_

“Oh Rao,” Kara mumbled.

“Kara!” Alex shouted.

“What?” Kara blinked a few times and shook her head to clear it. “Sorry. Um, I remembered the conversation.”

“Great. Details?” Alex replied.

“I think...I’ll tell you about it later. I’ve gotta go.”

Alex let out a long, exaggerated groan of frustration.

“We need the gossip Kara!” Maggie yelled.

“Bye,” Kara hung up before they could convince her to change her mind.

In a daze, Kara slowly wandered back to the counter and sat down, absentmindedly picking at her food. For once though, her nervousness outweighed her hunger. After a few unsatisfying bites of toast, she gave up and just sipped her coffee, quietly waiting for Lena to come back.

It only took 5 minutes, but Kara was so nervous by the time Lena finished the call and opened the door, she was practically shaking. She gave Lena a smile that was meant to be casual, but probably looked forced. Lena sat next to her, looking worried at Kara’s expression.

“Sorry about-” Lena started.

Kara cut her off. “I remember!” she blurted. “I remember...trying to kiss you.”

Lena immediately relaxed and a warm smile spread across her face. “I’m glad. Although now I can’t use it as future blackmail material.”

Kara chuckled, feeling lighter already. “Can we talk about it? You said we could talk about it today.”

Lena hummed. “That depends. Do you still feel the same about me as you did last night?”

Kara nodded. “Definitely.”

Lena put a gentle hand on both of Kara’s cheeks and looked into her eyes. Kara swallowed nervously and felt her pulse race at the sudden intensity in Lena’s gaze.

“Then there’s nothing to talk about,” Lena said.

And then she leaned forwards and brushed her lips against Kara’s, softly, just a test. Kara froze for a moment before closing her eyes and pressing her lips harder against Lena’s.

They kissed frantically, as if making up for lost time. Lena moved a hand to run it through Kara’s hair, knocking her glasses askew in the process. Kara didn’t know what to do with her own hands so they roamed along Lena’s arms, her back, her waist. It was awkward and clumsy and when their mouths opened, teeth clacked together and they both smiled into it, then they were smiling too much to continue. They broke the kiss to look at each other, breathless and blushing and grinning.

“So uh...” Kara started.

Lena let out a breath. “That was…”

“Kind of a mess,” Kara said slowly.

Lena nodded. “It was certainly...interesting.”

Kara swallowed, deciding to take a chance. “I’m glad we did it though,” she said.

Lena smiled. “Agreed. And it’s not a bad thing that our first kiss wasn’t the best.”

“What do you mean?” Kara’s eyes widened as the words hit her. “Wait... _first_ kiss? You mean you’d like there to be more?”

“Without question. Besides,” Lena leaned closer as her smile shifted into a smirk, “It seems as though we could both use the practice.”

Kara grinned. “ _Yes!_ I mean...I’d like that. Maybe we could start now?”

“I’ll clear my schedule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any more chapters planned for this story, but I've got ideas for other Supergirl fics! I'll try and get some written ASAP <3


End file.
